FIG. 1 shows a fibre to the home optical cable wiring system of the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the prior art, fibre to the home optical cable wiring systems generally include a main optical cable 100′, an optical cable junction box 200′ and multiple single core distribution optical cables 101′ and 102′. The multiple single core distribution optical cables 101′ and 102′ are connected optically to multiple optical fibres within the main optical cable 100′ via an optical cable junction box 200′.
In the prior art depicted by FIG. 1, the main optical cable 100′ and optical cable junction box 200′ are generally disposed next to or near a user zone 10′ (henceforth referred to as the “first user zone”). A first distribution optical cable 101′ is optically connected respectively with each of the first user terminals 11′ of the first user zone 10′ via multiple single core distribution optical cables optically connected by the optical cable junction box 200′ to the main optical cable 100′.
In the prior art shown in FIG. 1, due to the main optical cable 100′ and optical cable junction box 200′ being disposed next to or near the first user zone 10′, the multiple single core distribution optical cables 101′ are relatively short to facilitate installation.
But, when it is necessary to connect optical fibres to various second user terminals 21′ in a second user zone 20′ at a distance from the first user zone 10′, the situation becomes more complex and problematic.
This is because it then becomes necessary to pull multiple single core second distribution optical cables 102′ optically connected to an optical cable connector box 200′ to each of the second user terminals 21′ within a second user zone 20′ at a distance from the first user zone 10′.
As shown in FIG. 1, due to there being a relatively great distance between the second user zone 20′ and the first user zone 10′, the multiple single core second distribution optical cables 102′ need to be laid over relatively great distances, which results in a waste of optical cable, and additionally, the multiple loose single core second distribution optical cables 102′ look disordered, causing a municipal eyesore. Apart from this, if accounts relating to the various second user terminals 21′ within the second user zone 20′ are opened at different times, it will be necessary to lay single core second distribution optical cables 102′ over long distances on multiple occasions, resulting in increased labour costs.